Dark Affiliations, a Rocket's Saga
by NeonFlarez
Summary: Den, a former Team Rocket opperative leaves under certain circumstances. He now lives to mend his ways and get revenge on his former team. In his travels he meets a certain girl, and their adventure begins.


Author's Note: My first-ever Pokemon fan fiction. Perhaps a bit too childish for my taste, I consider this "world" to be very open and therefore chose it as my "come-back" route. I greatly appreciate any comments (constructive or otherwise) but will not accept flaming as it is a waste of your as well as the author's time, and there are better things to relieve the fact that you're upset because you get none. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, claim ownership to the Nintendo® or Pokemon® trademarks and all their affiliates.  
  
Intro- Through the Fire  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip now!" yelled a mysterious youth as the startled security guards where bound and fell to their knees in a matter of seconds. "Good work kid..." spoke yet another figure who came from behind him and along with his comrades walked into the large steel building under the cover of night, which hid all in shadows but the crimson "R" flashing from their vests. The team rocket grunts all made their way inside the dark Viridian city building and were faced with yet another batch of security guards in standard uniform, waiting to attack with their police growlithes.  
  
"Den, you lead the rest of the team to the prize. I'll handle things here..." Spoke the leader over commlink. "Roger, Lein. Watch yourself out there." Lein let out a small laugh. "Hah, piece of cake. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Lain out."  
  
"Growlithe, don't let him get away!" shouted one of the security guards as he sent his faithful dog after the trespasser. "Is that the best you can do?" mocked Lein, picking a black poke ball out of his belt. "I really suggest you move out of my way, pawn." The second security guard had, in turn, sent his own Growlithe at Lain, who nimbly dodged both pokemon's tackles and whipped his poke ball I the air. "Onix, go! Team Rocket spares none who dare step in its path." was the last words the guards heard before being buried alive.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Den, having heard an explosion from the location were Lain had remained to fight. "There's no time, kid! We gotta keep on moving!" stressed one of the other Rocket members in an impatient tone. "The control room is just ahead, carry on with the mission. I'll stay here and keep guard." (Lein, you better be all right.)  
  
The job was done, and the rest of the group returned with a treasure of rare evolution stones and other merchandise that was to be sold as counterfeit for profit, but a girl was with them, tied up and beaten, letting out muffles screams. She was an officer. "What is she doing here? Release her." Demanded Den, seeing the beaten woman. "Sorry kid, but she'll be our play thing and then we'll have to dispose of her. Tough luck eh?" he laughed, looking at the terrified officer who tried to struggle her way out of bondage. Den couldn't believe how far this was going. "I said let her go!" he yelled, landing his fist on the grunt's face, knocking him to the ground, his face bloodied. He then cut the girl free as the rest of the grunts rushed to stop him. "Run! Quick!" Den yelled out at the surprised woman, who managed to get to her feet and make an escape, while Den used his Bulbasaur's vine whip to keep the grunts at bay.  
  
"Traitor! We'll kill you for this! The boss will have your head!" came the yells from the angered rockets, which called on their own poke'mon in order to get through to the betrayer. Den recalled his Bulbasaur and took a few steps back. Outnumbered, he could only watch as the men prepared to pounce, but then Lain, out of the blue, came between the men and him. "Boss!" said one of the men, furious. "He can't be allowed to live, he attacked our own and released a police officer! You know regulatio—""Silence!" commanded Lain as he turned to look at Den with stern eyes. He sighed and finally spoke. "You know what you have done is unacceptable. You are one of our best fighters and my friend, but Team Rocket policy is clear..." He sighed once more. "Go... go before my mind changes!" he said with sadness in his voice. Den's had been spared, and he wasted no time. He turned and crashed through the window, fearing pursuit, fearing for his life, he ran until he could run no more and finally passed out in the wilderness that was the Viridian forest.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~I know that this was a short chapter, but bear with me please. First of all, thanks to VuDragon88 for pre-reviewing my story, this is my first post in a long time. Depending on the reactions given by you, the readers, I will continue with follow up chapters. Thanks in advance for all reviews and constructive comments. They are the ones that allow writers to develop their skill.~  
  
What will Den do now that he has been disbanded from Team Rocket? What will Giovanni's reaction be when the traitor's report is sent in? And what about Den's and Lein's pasts and connections? If you wish to know, visit next time, for this and many other revelations! 


End file.
